Mediolan to nie tylko moda! cz.1
Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinek 1 Chris: Ostatnio? Za nami sezon pełen emocji, dramatu oraz akcji! Ostatecznie w decydującej batalii Veronica pokonała Moreno, lecz jej pieniądze przepadły przez Bteh. Dlatego to uczestnicy z poprzedniego sezonu stanęli do wielkiego wyścigu o dostanie się do kolejnego, który odbędzie się w tej niesamowitej i gorącej Italii! Ostatecznie sztuka zakwalifikowania się do tego sezonu udała się ósemce, czyli Charlotte, Marie Joulie, Brendon'owi, Emmie, Deborze, Moreno, Danielowi oraz Hildegarde! Lecz to nie wszyscy, a starzy nie znają nowych! 19 zawodników, jeden statek i tylko jeden milion! Kto go zdobędzie? Czy będę jeszcze piękniejszy niż zwykle? Czy to w ogóle jest możliwe?! Przekonacie się czytając odcinki Totalnej.. Porażki.. Giro.. D'Italia! (Opening: Samolot wznosi się nad chmurami, przelatując nad słonecznymi Włochami. Nagle jednak następuje gwałtowna zmiana pogody i samolot zostaje uderzony przez piorun spadł z hukiem prosto na Rzymskie koloseum. Wszyscy rozbiegli się w panice w różne strony Włoch. Kamera pojawia się w Veronie, gdzie Victoria i Wide odgrywają bez emocji scenę z Romeo i Julii. Przed pocałunkiem nagle jednak przed nimi z pudła wyskakuje Isabelle, która bawi się w maga i wsadza Wide'owi różdżkę do oka. Kamera przenosi się do Wenecji, gdzie w jednej gondoli Daniel i Theresa mieli właśnie wpłynąć do kanału miłości, jednak ich gondola zostaje postrzelona kulą armatnią przez George'a i Michael'a, którzy zaczeli się śmiać i przybili sobie piątkę. Obraz kamery przeskakuje do Ancony, gdzie w porcie na głowę całującej się ze słupem Berny spada mewia kupa. Berna jednak się nie przejmuje i całuje słup jeszcze namiętniej. Kamera przenosi się w Alpy, gdzie na wysokości 4000 m.n.p.m Lukaninho oraz Charles ścigają się na wspinaczce, a kiedy Lukaninho oberwał od Chefa kostką lodu i spadł Charles zaczal się śmiać, jednak wrotce i on dostał. W Bolonii ze wspólnego talerzu spaghetti jedzą Brendon i Emma. Kiedy miało dojść do pocałunku przy ostatnim makaroniku rozdzieliła ich Charlotte, obsypując ich Parmeńskim serem. W L'Aquilli gruzem obrzucały się Catherine oraz Marie Joulie. W końcu spowodowały trzęsienie ziemi i uciekły. Po ulicach Neapolu dumnie kroczyli Debora i Moreno, okradając co drugi bank. Przeleciał nad nimi starą paralotnią Giacomo, który rozbił się na Sycylii, tuż przed samą Etną. Kamera przeskoczyła na Sardenie do Cagliari, gdzie Hildegarde stała wściekła i bezradna otoczona owcami. Na koniec kamera zbliża ponownie do Koloseum, a w tle widać zbliżające się dwie sylwetki postaci, a przed nimi Chris'a trzymającego walizkę z milionem. Chef wyrzuca walizkę w powietrze, która się otworzyła formując z pieniędzy napis "Total Drama Italy's Tour") Mediolan, Pizza Dell'Unita Na ogromnym, zwykle pełnym ruchu placu w centrum Mediolanu znajdował się Chris. Otoczony byl oczywiscie wachlujacymi go stazystami, przy panujacym tutaj ponad 30 stopniowym upale. Chris: Witajcie widzowie! Pamiętacie mnie jeszcze? Hehe, co za głupie pytanie, kto mógłby zapomnieć o takiej ślicznej buzi! Kamerzysta zrobił zbliżenie na twarz Chris'a, który dumnie przeczesał ręką włosy. Chris: Zastanawiacie się pewnie, gdzie są zawodnicy? Otóż są pewni, ze czeka ich teraz tygodniowa przerwa w SPA, do którego właśnie mają zmierzać.. Wy tez nie możecie doczekać się ich min, kiedy tutaj już się pojawią? ^^ Nagle w Chris'a wjechał rozpędzony autobus. Zatrzymał się dopiero uderzając o mury, przygniatając przy tym nieco prowadzacego. Chris: Co to ma znaczyć?! Wyciągnijcie mnie, już! Kilkoro stażystów podbiegło do Chris'a i zaczeli go odkopywać z gruzów. Tymczasem drzwi wejściowe od autobusu kopniakiem zostały wyważone przez Bteh. Bteh: No, jestem k*rwa z tą zasr*ną bandą poje*anych bachorów k*rwa! Wyszla z autobusu. Chris tymczasem został doprowadzony do ładu. Chris: Bteh? Przyjechałaś o dwie minuty za wcześnie! Bteh: G*wno mnie to obchodzi ty mamucia sr*czko! Chris: A chcesz przegrać kolejną rozprawę w sądzie?! Tak jak to bylo ze zniszczeniem mojej wioski, hmm? Bteh zatkała uszy. Bteh: Bla,bla,bla! Nic k*rwa nie słysze ty p*zdo! Chris zbliżył do siebie kamerę. Chris: Wybaczcie za ten wybryk natury, ale zadośćuczynieniem tej stażystki jest usługiwanie mi przez cały sezon. Wiecie.. Miała zostać wysłana do domu, do ZOO, ale przyda mi się darmowy materiał! ;) Bteh odepchnęła Chris'a. Bteh: Co k*rwa?! To ty jeszcze nie przedstawiłeś mnie widzom?! Osz ty *******! Bteh chciała rzucić się na Chris'a, jednak nagle dostała środkiem usypiającym z brudnej skarpety. Chris: O mały włos! Dzieki stazysto! Tymczasem z rozbitego przez Bteh autobusu, zaczęły wychodzić rozkojarzone osoby. Pierwszą z nich była Charlotte, która od razu podbiegła do Chris'a, przechodząc po Bteh jakby była dywanem. Charlotte: Cześć Chrisiu! Opaliłeś się! Czyżbyś jednak nie mógł tak długo beze mnie wytrzymać, i chcesz zabrać się z nami do SPA? Ułożyła usta w dzióbek. Chris jednak ją odepchnął. Chris: Nie koniecznie.. Plany się zmieniły! Sezon rozpoczyna się już dzisiaj! Charlotte: CO?! Ale.. Moje paznokcie jeszcze się nie zregenerowały! Nadal mam błoto w okolicach naskórka! Chociaż w sumie.. Im szybciej zdobędę milion, lepiej dla mnie! Chris: I taki tok myślenia mi się podoba! Charlotte: No a co tu robi ten plankton?! Wskazała na nadal głęboko śpiącą Bteh. Charlotte: Nie ma Jo, to sprowadziłeś jej jeszcze bardziej jaskiniowatszą siostrę?! Chris: Nie, to akurat rodzinka Beth! Nagle nie wiadomo skąd zza krzaków wyskoczyła Beth, biegnąc prosto przed kamerę. Beth: Hejcia! Wzywał mnie ktoś? Czy mogę zadebiutować w tym sezonie? Chris: NIE! Chris wrzucił Beth do przejeżdżającego wozu pełnego cyganów. W międzyczasie z autobusu wyszedł z nosem w notatniku Daniel, przechodząc obok Chrisa i Charlotte nie zwracając na nich większej uwagi. Chris: Daniel, a gdzie twoje walizeczki? Rodzice nie mogli cie spakować?! Charlotte wybuchnęła śmiechem, a Daniel nawet nie podniósł wzroku. Charlotte: Hej! Co z tobą! Nie wolno ignorować Chrisa! Daniel: Tak, masz racje... Charlotte: No ba, ja zawsze mam racje! Daniel wyrwał kartkę z notatniku i dumny zaczął ją przytulać. Daniel: Właśnie skończyłem wiersz! Przeczytać wam go? Opowiada on o mojej miłości do rodziców i sztu... Charlotte: Nie! To znaczy.. Lepiej napisz jeszcze jeden, a potem przeczytaj nam oba! Daniel: To genialny pomysł! Daniel powrócił do pisania. Tymczasem z autobusu wysala Marie Joulie, z maską gazową i kostiumem strażackim i fochem na twarzy. Chris: Marie Joulie, witamy! Po co ci ta maska? Marie Joulie: Ekhem Chris, nie wiem czy zapomniałeś, ale nie jesteśmy w Francois! Italia od zawsze była naszym wrogiem, nie mogę oddychać tym powietrzem! Chris: Ale... My przecież jesteśmy we Francji. :D Marie Joulie: Serio..? Wszyscy pozostali pokiwali głowami twierdząco. Marie Joulie zerwała maskę. Marie Joulie: Ouiiiii! Wiedziałam, ze zmienisz zdanie! Szkoda tylko, ze Scott'ie został w tamtym samolocie. ;( No ale na szczęście mam jeszcze.. Wyjęła z kieszeni brudną bieliznę Scott'a. Chris: A nie powinnaś gniewać się na niego za to, ze wyrzucił cie w poprzednim sezonie? Marie Joulie: Mua?! Gniewać się na Scott'unia?! Przecież on zrobił to tylko dla mojego dobra! Po prostu za bardzo go podniecałam, mówię ci! Chris powstrzymał się od puszczenia pawia. Tymczasem przed autobusem stała już Isabelle w stroju kąpielowym, trzymając na sznurku Carmen. Isabelle: Witajcie nieznajomi! Którędy na basen? Chris: Witaj z powrotem w Totalnej Porażce, Isabelle! Isabelle: To ja nazywam się Isabelle? Marie Joulie: A czy strażacy są szekszi? Isabelle: A kim są strażacy? Czy to ci nieszczęśnicy, co reklamują kremy przeciwzmarszczkowe w telewizji w fazie "przed"? <3 Nagle Marie Joulie pozieleniała ze złości. Marie Joulie: Jak możesz nie wiedzieć kim są strażacy?! Rzuciła w blondynkę kaskiem, który odbił się od jej głowy pozostawiając jedynie wielkie echo. Isabelle: Ale czadzik! Carmen: Beeee! ^^ Wtem koza urwała się ze sznurka i z sercami w oczach podbiegła do śpiącej Bteh, lizać ją po twarzy. Bteh(przez sen): Chrrrrrrrrr, skarpetki... Chrrrrrrrrr, Chefunio...., Chrrrrr, skarpetki.. Isabelle: Carmen! Przecież wszyscy mondrowaci wiedzą, ze ropuch się nie liże! Isabelle próbowała odciągnąć kozę, ale ta za nic nie chciała się jej słuchać. Chwile później autobus opuścili Emma i Brendon, trzymający nad nią parasolkę. Emma: Trochę tu gorąco.. Chris: Będziesz musiała przywyknąć, jeżeli chcesz wygrać! Brendon: Tu jest ekstra, ziom! A co powiesz jeszcze na to, żeby z okazji rozpoczęcia sezonu urządzić imprezkę?! Spoko, wszystkim się zajmę! Chris: Przykro mi kolo, ale nie mamy czasu na imprezki! Emma: Spokojnie Brendon, jeszcze się zabawisz. Brendon: No pewnie rybko! Musze nauczyć cie jeszcze wywijać tyłeczkiem w dancehall! Emma posmarowała się kremem na oparzenia, ukrywając zarumienienie. Chris: Czyli rozumiem, ze nadal jesteście parą? Emma: Oczywiście! Dlaczego mielibyśmy się rozstać? ;> Chris: To było tylko zwykłe pytanie.. ;) Brendon i Emma odeszli na bok, dziko spoglądając na Chrisa. W drzwiach od autobusu utknęła Hildegarde. W końcu udało jej się uwolnić dzięki Moreno i Deborze, którzy wyszli za nią. Hildegarde: Hildegarde nareszcie być wolne! Hildegarde nie lubić autobus! Hildegarde dziękować wam przyjaciele! Zgniotła twarze Włoskiego rodzeństwa pod pachami. Moreno: Do usług, amore! Hildegarde: Hildegarde wcale nie być żadne rore! Moreno: Nie zrozumiałaś mnie, bellissima, to był komplement. Zarumieniona Hildegarde spojrzała na niego figlarnym wzrokiem. Hildegarde: Ty mówić prawdę?! Moreno: Jak najszczerszą! Nie ośmieliłbym się oszukiwać takiej uroczej... istoty? Hildegarde: Ty też być uroczy! Zaczela tulić Moreno jeszcze mocniej, puszczając Debore, która po złapaniu oddechu podeszła do Marie Joulie i Charlotte, obejmując je ramionami. Debora: Come va, ślicznotki? Gotowe na ostrą dawkę seks... To znaczy adrenaliny w Italii? Charlotte od razu się wyrwała. Charlotte: Zjeżdżaj! Tylko Chrisio może sobie pozwolić na dotykanie mnie bez poniesienia konsekwencji! Pomachała słodko do Chrisa, który stanął przed wszystkimi. Chris: Pamiętacie, jak obiecałem wam tygodniowy odpoczynek? Coz... Nic z tego! Sezon zaczynamy tu i teraz! Moreno: Czyli jesteśmy już w komplecie? Chris: WY już jesteście, ale.. Hildegarde: Jak to?! Gdzie być Franziska?! Chris: Franziska? Pewnie w domu. :D Wściekła Hildegarde rzuciła się na Chrisa. Niestety, przed samym prowadzącym dostała strzałką z ogromną dawką środka usypiającego jak dla trzech koni. Hildegarde przewróciła się prosto na nadal liżącą twarz Bteh Carmen. Isabelle: Carmen! Przestań bawić się w chowanego! Musimy przecież teraz skupić sie jak trafić na basen! Chris: Ta... Dziękuję stażyści, jesteście nie zawodni! Emmma: A co oznacza, ze "my" jesteśmy już w komplecie? Beda nowi? Moreno: I gdzie tak w ogóle jest Chef?! Wszyscy zaczeli głośno rozmawiać, co spowodowało chaos. Nagle jednak uwagę wszystkich skupił kolejny autobus, tym razem dwupiętrowy, był w całkiem nie złym stanie. Do momentu, w którym wjechał w poprzedni Bteh z jeszcze większą siłą. Chris: .. I oto nasz Chef! Jak na zawołanie drzwi otworzyły się i autobus opuścił Chef. Chef (pod nosem): Jak mogłem dać się wkopać na kolejny sezon.. Chris: A gdzie dzieciaki?! Chef odwrócił się w stronę autobusu i gwizdnął. Z autobusu od razu wyszła wkurzona Victoria. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na smętną buntowniczkę, jednak podeszła odważnie do Chefa. Victoria: No i czego tak k*rwa gwiżdżesz?! Przecież wychodzę! Chef: Nie tym tonem, lal... Podszedł do nich Moreno. Na jego widok, spłoszony Chef jedynie warknął, gdyż postanowił sobie darować. Moreno: Ciao bellisima. Nie przejmuj się nim, nie powinien ci przeszkadzać. Puścił do niej oczko. Victoria jednak przewróciła oczami. Victoria: Dzięki, ale nie potrzebuje prawników ani ochroniarzy, wiesz? Moreno nieco się zakłopotał. Moreno: Gdybyś jednak zmieniła zdanie, jestem tutaj. ;) Debora: Mrrr, nie dość ze szekszowna to jeszcze z pazurkiem. <3 Charlotte: Phi! Ta smutaska odpadnie zaraz po tym idiocie Moreno! Victoria: To ma być groźba? Uważaj bo się przestraszę... Chris: Ostro, ostro, ostro! A to dopiero pierwsza nowa uczestniczka. Uwagę pozostałych zwrócił wychodzący z autobusu chłopak, który odbijał bez przerwy na przemian głową, ramionami oraz kolanami piłką. Na koniec wykopał piłkę mocno w powietrze. Zapatrzone w spektakl dziewczyny zaczęły bić brawo, z wyjątkiem Isabelle, która poszukiwała Carmen.. Lukaninho: No co jest? Ducha widzicie, czy co? Isabelle: Nie! Ja szukam.. Zaraz, kogo ja szukam? I czy w ogóle kogoś szukam? Bo zapomniałam.. Lukaninho podrapał się po głowie. Lukaninho: Czy Carmen należy do komisji antykorupcyjnej? Isabelle: O tak! Ona je bardzo dużo tego zielonego! Dzięki temu ona i ja utrzymujemy świetną figurę! Isabelle zaczęła jeść trawę, w pozycji kozy. Wtem kopnięta przez Luke piłką spadła prosto na głowę śpiącej Hildegarde z taką siłą, ze yeti się obudziła. Hildegarde: Grrrrr! Kto zrobić Hildegarde kuku?! Wszyscy się odsunęli, wskazując na Lukaninho. Hildegarde przetarła oczy, żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Zobaczyła wówczas w nim Martina. Hildegarde: Martin powrócić! Rzuciła się na niego z całusami. Lukaninho: Co? Nie, nie, nie! Nie mogę pozwolić sobie na dziewczynę! To zrujnuje mi karierę! Wyrwał się jej i zaczął uciekać. Charlotte: Nasza żałosna yeti ponownie się zakochała.. Czy to nie jest.. Żałosne? Emma: Oj, przestań. Każdy zasługuje na odrobine miłości. Wtuliła się w ramiona Brendona. ' Nikt nawet nie zauważył smutnego chłopaka z rękami w kieszeniach, który ponuro trzymał głowe twarzą do ziemi. Stanął nieco z dala od grupki. Chris: A oto nasz kochany emolec! Wide! Wide: No hej.. :( Wszyscy zaczeli się na niego głupio gapić. Marie Joulie: Jejku Chris, większych dziwaków nie mogłeś sprowadzić? Wide: I mówi to ta, co kocha strażaków.. :( Marie Joulie od razu do niego podbiegła entuzjastycznie. Marie Joulie: A co, ty też ich kochasz?! Wide się odsunął. Wide: Nie :( Nagle chłopak emo dostał w głowe balonem z wodą. Jak się okazało został nim '' rzucony przez Michael'a i Georga, wesołych bliźniaków którzy wyszli z autobusu podśmiechując się. '''George': Ale masz cela, brachol! Michael: Dzięki stary! Żółwik. George: Nie bierz tylko tego do siebie, ziom! Victoria: Dzieciaki.. Podeszła do Wide'a. Victoria: Nic ci nie jest? Wide: Teraz już nie. :) Victoria: Jestem Victoria. Jak coś, możesz na mnie liczyć! Wide: Dzięki.. :) Chyba.. :( Zostali zajści od tyłu. Charlotte: Co pierwsza nowa parka się szykuje? Dwa emolce, hehe! Victoria: Spier*alaj. Idź zrób lepiej loda Chrisowi, to jedyne w czym jesteś dobra. Wszyscy zamarli, z wyjątkiem Isabelle, która nadal wraz z Carmen jadły trawe. Isabelle: Jejku, jak ja lovciam zdrowe jedzonko! <3 Carmen: Beee! ^^ Charlotte zrobiła się cała czerwona na twarzy. Charlotte: Tyy.. Połażujesz! Charlotte pobiegła do budki toaletowej. Wide: Nie zła jesteś.. :( Victoria: Dzięki, ale jeszcze nie wiesz, na co mnie stać. Obok wszystkich przebiegł uciekający przed Hildegarde Lukaninho. Lukaninho: Czy ktoś może mi pomóc? Wyłączcie te kamery! Jeszcze jakiś potencjalny sponsor zobaczy mnie z tym czupiradłem! W pewnym momencie, kiedy przebiegali obok autobusu wyskoczyła z niego prosto na plecy Hildegarde Catherine. Catherine: Iha! Czy my właśnie jesteśmy na rodeo? Hildegarde nieco się zdezorientowała. Hildegarde: Czemu Hildegarde słyszeć jakieś głosy nad głowa? Catherine: To tylko taki tęczowy kucyk, nie ma się czego obawiać :3 Hildegarde: Ale Hildegarde nie lubić kucyk! Hildegarde lubić Martin! Catherine przeskoczyła na drzewo, po czym zeskoczyła efektowanie przed '' wszystkimi. '''Catherine': Ale wy wszyscy jesteście kawaii! :33 Emma: Dziękujemy, ty również. Cokolwiek to znaczy.. Catherine: Lubię jajka na miękko! Catherine skakała wokół Emmy. Debora: Uuuu.. Kolejna seksowna szajbuska :* Debora zbliżyła się do Catherine, ale ta podskoczyła do Moreno i wytarmosiła go za włosy. Catherine: Twoja cera jest kompletnie-słitaśno-maksymalnie kawaii! :3 Rwałabym cię jak reksio szynke. <3 Moreno: Dziękuje milady, jednak proszę tylko o oszczędzenie mojej fryzurki! Jesteśmy na terra mia, więc muszę dbać o dobrą autoprezentacje.. Pogłaskał dziewczyne po policzku. Z autobusu natomiast stanowczym krokiem wybiegł z autobusu Giacomo. Giacomo: Witajcie żołnierze! Czy ja właśnie nie usłyszałem czasem języka Włoskiego?! Debora i Moreno wymienili sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Marie Joulie: Owszem, mamy tutaj... Giacomo wyjął megafon i powiedział prosto do ucha Marie Joulie Giacomo: Czy ktoś udzielił ci głosu?! Charlotte zajrzała z toalety. Charlotte: Co się dzieje? Jo przyjechała czy co? Giacomo: Zapomnijcie teraz o Jo mazgaje! Ja tu was dopiero wyćwicze! A potem zawładne światem używając was jako moje marionetki! Śmiech psychopaty. Na niebie przeszedł piorun, a wszyscy się głupio na niego gapili. Brendon: Ziomek! Te efekty specjalne są czadowe! Giacomo: Milcz! Michael: George, trzeba to uwzględnić w kolejnym żarcie :D Giacomo: Powiedziałem cisza!! Wszyscy na glebe i po 100 pompek! Daniel, który nie zauważył nawet nowych, bo zajęty był sporządzaniem notatek '' wystawił głowe zza notatnika. '''Daniel': Nie mogę znaleźć rymu do pomarańcza, i to mnie wykańcza! Isabelle: Ejcie! A mi się chce chyba siusiu :c Giacomo: Arhhh! Sam zrobie 500 pompek! Rzucił się na ziemie i zaczał pompować. Nagle spadł z niego znikąd nisko chłopak Charles, wywijając dodatkowo w powietrzu salto. Charles: Witam wszystkich! Odważny Charles już jest na miejscu! ^^ Wtem został otoczony przez większość dziewczyn. Marie Joulie: Jeeej! *.* To było boskie! Na pewno jesteś strażakiem! <3 Charles: Eeee, nie maleńka? Ale czy strażacy potrafią tak? Podniósł pache Bteh powąchał ją i nie zemdlał. Isabelle: Yay! Ja też tak potrafie! Isabelle spróbowała zrobić to samo, ale zemdlała. Catherine: Ty to dopiero jesteś kawaiii misiaczku ;3 Odeszła od Moreno i poszła do kaskadera. Moreno: Phi.. Ale pozer. Obok Moreno stanął Lukaninho, któremu udało się na chwile zgubić Hildegarde. Lukaninho: Co jest? Ten pajac Ronaldo przyjechał że tak zgromadzenie czy co? Moreno: Nie.. Jakiś lamus bajeruje wszystkie laski.. ' '''Debora': No dobra, dobra.. Chris, dużo tych frajerów jeszcze zostało? Chris spojrzał na kartkę. Chris: Czekamy jeszcze na jedną osobe.. Zza autobusu nieśmiale głowe wystawiła Theresa. Theresa: Ojej, to czekacie tylko na mnie? Czuła się speszona, gdyż wszyscy bacznie teraz ją obserwowali. Theresa: Prze.. Przepraszam.. Daniel w tym momencie wyrwał kartke z notatnika prosto przed jej buty. Theresa się potkneła i wpadła w ramiona poety. Theresa & Daniel (jednocześnie): Ups! Przepraszam! Daniel uważnie przyjrzał się dziewczynie. ' Theresa się zarumieniła. Theresa: No.. To chyba była moja wina.. Daniel: Nie przejmuj się... Nagle został potrącony przez Hildegarde, która odnalazła Martina Lukaninho. Hildegarde: Dlaczego ty uciekać przed nasza miłość? Od miłość nie uciekać tylko miłość pielęgnować! Dorwała go i zaczeła dusić i całować. Na placu znowu powstał ogromny gwar. Chris: Ekhem, jesteśmy w komplecie! Możemy zaczynać! Nikt nie zwracał na Chrisa uwagi. Pstryknął palcami. Z odjeżdżającego autobusu doszedł głośny klakson. Wszyscy się uspokoili. Z autobusu wyszła jeszcze zaspała Berna. Berna: Hejcia namiętnicy! Zapomnieliście chyba o mnie! Przyspało mi się trochę! Chris: Ah, no tak.. Powitajcie jeszcze Berne, która dopieła się do listy w ostatnim momencie! Berna pocałowała Chrisa. Charlotte: Co to ma być?! Tylko ja mogę całować Chrisa! Berna pocałowała Charlotte. Marie Joulie: Fuuu! Berna pocałowała Marie Joulie. Carmen: Beee! ^^ Berna pocałowała koze. Lukaninho: Hej laska, ogarnij się troc... Berna pocałowała Lukaninho. Victoria: Nawet do mnie nie podchodź! Berna pocałowała Victorie. Chris: Dosyć tych całusów! Stażyści wystrzelili w strone Berny strzałki usypiająca. Ta padła obok Bteh. Chris: No, nareszcie koniec przyjazdów! Czas na wytłumaczenie kilku zasad! Chris kliknął przycisk na pilocie i wypasiony autobus wybuchł, a na jego miejsce przyjechał stary grad. Chris: Zapraszam do środka! Wszyscy marudząc na stan autobusu jeden po drugim weszli. W Autobusie Zawodnicy zajeli miejsca w autobusie. Na jego środku stanął Chris. Chris: Witajcie na pokładzie naszego autobusu. To jest nasz pojazd, którym będziemy podróżować po tym cudownym kraju przez kilka dobrych tygodni, więc radze wam dbać o czystość! Spojrzał krzywo na Brendon'a, który właśnie przyklejał gume do żucia do siedzenia. Chris: Cała tylna połowa autobusu to "pokój" zwycięzców. Kiedy waszej drużynie uda się wygrać, to właśnie tam traficie! Rozkładane siedzenia, dostarczane przez Chefa LUKSUSOWE śniadanka.. Czego chcieć więcej? Wszyscy się rozmażyli, a Chef odgrodził natychmiast pokój zwycięzców od reszty autubusu. Charlotte: Zaklepuje całe tylne siedzenia! Victoria: Przymknij się! Chris: ... Dziękuje Victoria. Natomiast cała pierwsza połowa autobusu to pokój dla średniaków. Czyli dla drużyny, która w danym odcinku ani nie wygrała zadania, ani jego nie przegrała. Charles: A jaka jest różnica pomiędzy tymi dwoma "pokojami"? Chris: Chefie, pokaż im! Chef zaczął psuć co nieco wszystkie siedzenia w tym przedziałku traktując je piłą motorową. Chris: No.. Tutaj nie ma ma już takiej wygody. ;) Po za tym, co do jedzenia to możecie liczyć jedynie na starą "dobrą" papke Chefa z Wawanakwy. Wszyscy zdecydowanie się skrzywili. Chris: Natomiast dla przegranych, specjalne miejsce mamy tutaj Chris wskazał wszystkim miejsce na bagaże. Chris: Tam co najwyżej możecie liczyć na resztki posiłków innych drużyn, o ile będą takie miłe :P Berna: A co to za specjalne miejsce? <3 Berna usiadła na siedzeniu obok kierowcy obładowanym dynamitem. Chris: To tylko nasz nowy "Wybuch wstydu". Chefie, zademonstrujesz? Chef podpalił dynamit, i pod mającą radoche na siedzieniu Berną urochomiła się sprężyna, która wywaliła dziewczyne daleeeeko w powietrze. Chris: Tak właśnie kończą frajerzy, którzy na ceremonii nie otrzymają słoneczek przetrwań. Chris pokazał małą przypinke z uśmiechniętym słońcem. Moreno: Che cosa?! Nic bardziej włoskiego nie było? Chris: Ciesz sie tym co jest! Nagle wróciła osmolona Berna. Berna: Nic mi jest dziubaski! Chris: Taaak.. Zapomniałbym o naszym kibelku, który znajduje się na środku autobusu pomiędzy pokojami. Tam możecie się również tradycyjnie zwierzać :D Pokój Zwierzeń ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Chwile potem Chris wygonił wszystkich z autobusu. Chris: Koniec tego dobrego! Zadanie już na was czeka! Zadanie Zawodnicy wyszli z autobusu. Na placu zostali ogromne coś zakryte białą płachtą. Na jej czubku stali Bteh oraz Chef. Bteh: Na co się kur*a lampicie lamusy za*rane?! Zaraz was o*sram i tyle będziecie mieli c*uje z życia! Chris: Dziękujemy za tą autoprezentacje, Bteh. ^^ Chris dostał kawałkiem ciasta. Chris: Wiecie z czego słynie Mediolan? Charlotte: Jak to z czego? Z mody! Isabelle: Z wybiegów.. <3 Debora: No i z Panetonów! :3 Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Giacomo i Moreno spojrzeli się pytająco na Debore. Chris: Nasza kocica ma racje! Bteh i Chef odsłonili ogromną płachte. Oczom uczestników ukazała się ogromna babka zrobiona z ciasta w kształcie galarety. Marie Joulie: To ma być paneton? Wole pozostać przy omletach.. Chris: Owszem, o to paneton, czyli tradycyjna Włoska babka, często używana przez Włochów jako prezent pod świąteczną choinkę, bądź urodziny! Dzisiaj to w tym ogromnym panetonie poszukacie 3 flag. Po co? Każdy szczęściarz, kto wyłowi z panetonu flagę, zostanie kapitanem jednej z trzech drużyn! ' Lukaninho zrzucił z siebie koszulkę, i zaczął kopać w ogromnej babce. Hildegarde od razu rzuciła się na jego koszulke. Hildegarde: Hildegarde się tym zaopiekować <3 Zaczeła sobie ją wycierać pachy. Tymczasem Giacomo właśnie się rozpędzał żeby wskoczyć do babeczki. Giacomo: Ta flaga jest moja! Ten świat jest mój! Hahahaha! Wbiegł z całej siły i.. przebił się na wylot. Charles: Zobacz lepiej jak to się robi! Wskoczył do środka. Catherine: Kawaii! :3 Catherine powoli wchodziła wgłąb panetona zjadając go. Isabelle: Piknik tajm! <3 Isabelle rozłożyła się na kocu i zjadała razem z Carmen okruchy zostawione przez Catherine. Emma: 'Isabelle, moge się przysiąść? ''Isabelle ją wyściskała. '''Isabelle: Jasne! <33 Zostaniemy najlepszym trio frjends forewer? <33 Carmen zaczeła się wtulać w Emme. Emma: Noo.. Czemu nie! Isabelle: Łiiii! Emma spojrzała z zazdrością na Brendona, który był otoczony przez Debore, który przyciągneła do podziwiania też Marie Joulie. ' Marie Joulie: Brendon, myślałeś kiedyś żeby wstąpic do remizy strażackiej? <3 Brendon: A czy ty myślałaś kiedyś o tym, jak piękne mogłyby być twoje włosy pokryte lukrem z tej babeczki? Marie Joulie: Hihihi! Właśnie miała do niego dołączyć, jednak została potrącona przez Giacomo, który przebił babeczke na wylot po raz 10. I tym razem trzymał już w ręku flage. Giacomo: Udało mi się! Muahahahah! Świat jest mój! Wszyscy się na niego głupio spojrzeli. Giacomo: No co się gapicie?! Wydłubać wam oczy?! Chris: W ten oto sposób Giacomo zdobywa pierwszą flage i zostaje kapitanem pierwszej z 3 drużyn! Victoria: Dobra, wchodze tam! Nie mam zamiaru być poddaną tego frajera. Wide: A ja sobie tu poczekam :( Catherine wybiegła z babeczki z ogromnym rodzynkiem. Catherine: Kawaii! Widzicie co mam? To ogromny rodzynek! Machała rodzynkiem przed twarzą Charlotte. Charlotte: Trzymaj to świństwo z dala ode mnie! Tymczasem Michael i George rzucali się nawzajem ciastem. George: Hahah, oberwałeś! Michael: Tak, to patrz na to! Zamachnął się z całej siły i rzucił w George'a. Ten jednak zrobił unik, przez co ciasto trafiło prosto w twarz Theresy. George: No i patrz co narobiłeś! Michael: To twoja wina! Nie powinieneś był się schylać! :P Kiedy bliźniacy obarczali się winą nawzajem, do przy Theresie stał już Daniel. Daniel: Nic ci nie jest? Theresa się zarumieniła '' '''Theresa': Ni.. Nie, n.. nic.. Złapał ją za ręke. Nagle zostali oblani goracą czekoladą, podobnie jak wszyscy pozostali którzy nie wykonywali zadania przez Bteh siedzącą na szczycie babeczki. Chris: Dziękujemy Bteh za utrudnienie zadania! Bteh oblała też Chrisa Bteh: Nie ma za co dz*wko! Charlotte: Jak śmiałaś oblać mnie czekoladą?! Jak śmiałaś nazwać Chrisia dziw*ą?! Charlotte wysuneła pazurki i zaczeła wspinać się po babeczce aby wyrównać rachunki z Bteh. '' '''Moreno': Dziecinada.. Wycofał się na chwile i zniknął. Pozostali, którzy byli w środku panetona zaczeli wychodzić, gdyż wylana przez Bteh czekolada zaczeła się wtapiać do środka. Hildegarde: Czy ktoś widzieć Martin? Czy ktoś wiedzieć czy Martin wyjść z ogromna góra ciasto? Victoria: Został w środku. Zmartwiona Hildegarde wskoczyła do środka ratować ukochanego. Lukaninho tymczasem wyszedł z krzaków. Lukaninho: Kurcze.. Dzięki! Uratowałaś mi życie! Victoria: Drobiazg.. Skierowali oczy ku górze, gdzie Charlotte i Bteh walczyli na wykałaczki o śmierć i życie. xD Charlotte: Ty zmutowana parówko! Bteh pluneła jej w twarz Bteh: Co powiedziałaś ty nieumyta p*zdo?! Charlotte: Że za tobą są skarpety Chefa! Bteh: Co?! Gdzie?! Bteh się obróciła, a Charlotte wykorzystała to i zepchneła ją ze szczytu. Charlotte: Tak frajerzy! Tutaj jest flaga! I jest moja! Chris: Dobrze Charlotte! Mamy drugą kapitanke! Victoria: Ale to frajersko brzmi! Charlotte: Zamknij się! Charlotte rzuciła się z góry na Victorie. Chris: Ostro! Pamiętajcie, że kapitanem może zostać jeszcze tylko jedna osoba! Berna się tym nie przejęła i rozdeptała piknik Isabelle i Emmy. Isabelle: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? ;< Berna: Nie wiem :D Jejku jaka śliczna koza! Berna zaczełą się ślinić z Carmen. Isabelle: Ej! Carmen jest moja! >:( Szarpały nawzajem koze. Carmen: Beeee :( Emma: Ej, uspokójcie się, bo jeszcze jej coś zrobicie.. Berna puściła koze. Berna: Kogo to tam obchodzi! Masz buziaka! :* Berna chciała pocałować Emme, ale została odciągnięta przez Isabelle. ''' '''Isabelle: Hej! Najpierw podrywasz moją koze, a teraz best frejnds? >:( Berna: Moge sobie robić co chce. >:( Zmierzyły się wrogim wzrokiem. Emma: Spokojnie dziewczyny, zachowajcie spokój.. Takie spory można przecież rozwiązać bez agresji.. Isabelle podrapała się po głowie. Isabelle: Masz racje Elisabeth! No bo... Ej.. Zapomniałam co chciałam zrobić.. I powiedzieć! ;c Charles: Nie wiem jak wy ziomki, ale Charles się nie ma zamiaru poddać! Już miał wskoczyć po raz kolejny, ale dostał w głowe flagą od Moreno. Moreno: Nie trzeba.. Flaga jest moja. Chris: I w ten sposób poznaliśmy trzeciego i ostatniego kapitana! Giacomo, Twoja drużyna będzie nazywać się Słoneczni Gladiatorzy. Charlotte, twoj to Wybuchowe Pizze, natomiast drużyna Moreno to Latające Spaghetti! Moreno: No fajnie, tylko kto będzie ze mną w drużynie? Chris zatarł ręce. Chris: Zaraz się dowiecie.. C.D.N. Kto zaliczył najlepszy debiut spośród nowych postaci? Catherine Theresa Giacomo George Michael Berna Wide Victoria Lukaninho Charles Więcej ankiet na stronie fikcji! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Giro D'Italia - Odcinki